


Edzések

by Lilibell



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibell/pseuds/Lilibell
Summary: Szegény Zoisite-ot csúnyán kihasználják. Ő pedig annyira nem is bánja ezt...





	Edzések

Zoisite óvatosan felmérte a terepet. Kunzite ugyan látszólag elment már, de tapasztalatból tudta, hogy ebben sosem lehet elég biztos. Megesett olyan, hogy vége lett az edzésnek, a mentora eltűnt, ő pedig fellélegzett és boldogan igyekezett vissza a szobájába, mikor mintha jeges vizet zúdítottak volna a nyakába, a sarkon ott várta Kunzite, és elkapta. Aminek megint az lett a vége, mint szinte minden edzésnek; valami nyugtalanítóan nyilvános helyen szexeltek, bárki megláthatta őket, és nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy ez igencsak tetszik az ezüst hajú tennou-nak. Zoisite-nak már kevésbé, de neki vajmi kevés beleszólása volt az egészbe, ráadásul legnagyobb riadalmára többször is rajtakapták már őket. Mindig csak alacsonyrendű youmák, ami viszont azért volt kellemetlen, mert ők főleg hajlamosak voltak a pletykálkodásra. Zoisite a Sötétség Birodalmába kerülése után szinte rögtön hírnevet szerzett magának mint Kunzite legújabb játékszere, égett is az arca emiatt rendesen, de nem tudott mit tenni. Az ezüst hajú tennou irányított, ő pedig nem tehetett semmit. Bár lehet, hogy egy idő után annyira nem is akart…

A legelső edzés során Kunzite még csak nézte. Úgy nézett rá, mint aki a tekintetével levetkőzteti, Zoisite automatikusan elpirult ilyenkor, a szíve hevesen dobogott, de nem sejtette, hogy ebből nemsokára mi fog kerekedni. Az idősebb férfi mintha indokolatlanul sokszor érintette volna meg őt elég sok alkalommal, aztán már véletlennek sem próbálta álcázni; simogatta, tapogatta, majd egy óvatlan pillanatban nekilökte Zoisite-ot a falnak, és vetkőztetni kezdte. A vörös hajú fiú próbált ellenkezni, de semmi értelme nem volt; aztán megadta magát, mert valahol mélyen azért imponált neki, hogy egy ilyen dögös pasi érdeklődést mutat iránta, és tetszett neki Kunzite határozottsága is. Talán valahol mélyen még a már-már erőszakba hajló szex is, aminek a végén elvesztette a szüzességét, az ezüst hajú tennou pedig, mint aki jól végezte a dolgát, otthagyta egy szó nélkül.

Nos, ez utóbbi azért nem esett a legjobban Zoisite-nak, de igyekezett összeszedni magát és úgy döntött, erősnek fog mutatkozni a másnapi edzés alkalmával. Arra nem számított, hogy Kunzite közben fogja leteperni, birkózóst játszani vele, hagyja majd, hogy Zoisite kis előnyhöz jusson, hogy azt higgye, van esélye a szabadulásra, aztán lenyomja a földre és magáévá tegye.

Zoisite-nak folytak a könnyei a dühtől és a megaláztatástól, de rájött, hogy Kunzite ellen úgysincs semmi esélye. Még csak reménykedni sem volt értelme, inkább átadta hát magát a történéseknek, és igyekezett élvezni, amit lehetett. Élvezte a felé tornyosuló férfi kidolgozott testének látványát, és azt, hogy Kunzite megint nem hagyta kielégítetlenül. Csakhogy ezek után megint lelépett, azt mondta, most hamarabb vége az edzésnek. Zoisite égő arccal nézett utána, és egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy nagyon csúnyán kihasználják.

Aztán Kunzite találkozóra hívta. A vörös hajú tennou ifjú, ostoba kis szíve hevesen kezdett dobogni, hiába az észérvek, a villogó felirat, hogy „RANDI”, nem tűnt el a fejéből. Abban kezdett reménykedni, hogy talán ezúttal más lesz minden, de persze nagyobbat nem is tévedhetett volna. Az idősebb férfi csak egy másik, eldugott, mégis nyilvános helyet, egy keveset használt folyosót választott a légyottjuk helyszínéül. Letérdeltette Zoisite-ot, akinek ki kellett őt elégíteni a szájával; az ezüst hajú tennou közben még megjegyzéseket is tett, hogy hogyan fogja kitanítani Zoisite-ot ebben a tekintetben is, mert ugyan érződik, hogy van tehetsége a dologhoz, de még korántsem tökéletesen csinálja, mikor megjelent a fordulóban egy youma. Nagy, ostoba szemei voltak, amik világítottak, mint egy lámpa, és azonnal megtorpant, elbűvölten nézve az eléje táruló látványt. Zoisite később belegondolva biztos volt benne, hogy a másik férfi előre érezte a youma közeledtét, de nem tett ellene semmit, sőt, csak jobban izgatta az egész kis közjáték. Zoisite maga túlságosan el volt foglalva ahhoz, hogy érzékelje egy harmadik személy jelenlétét, csak akkor jött rá, mikor már késő volt; elvörösödve köpte ki Kunzite merevedését, és hirtelen azt kívánta, bárcsak megnyílna alatta a föld.

Egy hosszú, szinte örökkévalóságnak tűnő másodpercig mindhárman egymásra bámultak, aztán Kunzite kissé felvonta a szemöldökét, a youma pedig magához tért, és szabályosan reszketni kezdett.

\- Bocsánat, Kunzite-sama, én nem láttam semmit! – kiabálta, és sarkon fordulva elszelelt. Biztos volt benne, hogy a hátába kapja a halálos csapást, és innen nem jut ki élve, ami azt illeti, Zoisite is erre számított, de csalódnia kellett. Kunzite csak megragadta a fejét, és visszaerőszakolta a szájába a farkát. A vörös hajú fiú szeme megtelt könnyel, de igyekezett visszafojtani őket, miközben annyira zavarban volt, hogy azt sem tudta, mit csinál. Mindenesetre jól szophatott mégiscsak, mert Kunzite nemsokára elélvezett, egyenesen a partnere szájába, aminek Zoisite annyira nem örült. Azonnal köhögni és köpködni kezdett, a könnyei mégiscsak kicsordultak, Kunzite pedig mondott valamit arról, hogy kénytelen lesz megtanulni szeretni a geci ízét, ugyanis legközelebb nem fogja tűrni, hogy kiköpje, aztán elsétált. Ezúttal Zoisite nem kapott viszonzást, de már mindegy volt. A fiatal tennou visszasietett a szobájába, és elintézte magának, közben pedig a megalázó, de egyben izgató dolgokra gondolt, amikre Kunzite kényszerítette. Akkor tudta, hogy vége van, elveszett.

Aztán történt valami olyasmi, amire sosem gondolt volna azelőtt. Kezdte elfogadni, hogy Kunzite kurvája lett, ahogy a youmák suttogták, és hogy az edzések vége szinte mindig az, hogy Kunzite jól a földbe döngöli, most viszont úgy tűnt, végre egy kis pihenőt kapott. Persze gyanakodott, de közben már az járt a fejében, hogy gyorsan visszamegy a szobájába, és kihasználja a hirtelen jött szabadságot. Neki is indult, csakhogy szembetalálkozott valakivel, akit eddig nem sokszor látott, pedig szintén tennou volt; Nephrite-tal. A barna hajú férfi biccentett felé, mire Zoisite tartózkodóan viszonozta a gesztust; nem volt benne biztos, hányadán is állnak ezzel a férfival.

\- Látom, befejeződött az edzés – kezdte Nephrite.

\- Igen – mondta gyanakodva a fiatalabb tennou. Mégis mit akarhat ez a Nephrite? Nem hallott túl sok jót róla, főleg olyasmiket, hogy nőcsábász, aki nem csak azért jár le a Földre, hogy dolgozzon, hanem azért is, hogy milliomos emberi alteregóját felhasználva minél több ostoba földi lány bugyijába bejuthasson. Zoisite hálát adott, hogy ő nem lány, különben komolyan aggódni kezdett volna.

\- Kunzite hová lett? – pillantott körbe a barna hajú tennou. Zoisite majdnem rávágta, hogy azt ő is szeretné tudni, de végül csak vállat vont.

\- Nem tudom – válaszolta. – Mindenesetre ha megbocsátasz, visszavonulnék, kissé kimerültem…

Indult is volna, csakhogy legnagyobb meglepetésére Nephrite elkapta a derekánál fogva. A vörös hajú fiú hirtelen lefagyott; csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy jaj ne, ugye nem történik meg megint, csak ezúttal másvalakivel?

\- Ennyire lefárasztott volna Kunzite? – kérdezte Nephrite gúnyolódva. – Pedig engem is érdekelne, hogy mit tudsz.

Az idősebb férfi egyik keze Zoisite-ot szorította magához, a másik célirányosan a fiú farkára simult a nadrág felett. Zoisite elsápadt, és igyekezett kiszabadulni, de Nephire még fél kézzel is sokkal erősebb volt nála. Ez dühítette, szörnyen dühítette, de nem nagyon tudott mit tenni ellene.

\- Hagyj békén! - sziszegte. Aztán megérezte Nephrite merevedését a fenekének nyomódni, és bár még volt köztük jó pár réteg ruha, megijedt annyira, hogy ficánkolva próbáljon kitörni a szorításból.

\- Nem-nem – mondta Neprhrite incselkedő hangon. – Mondtam, hogy előbb egy kis bemutatót akarok.

\- Milyen bemutatót? – kérdezte ingerülten Zoisite. Persze nem volt hülye, vette a célzást, de akkor is reménykedett kicsit, hogy talán mégsem az lesz, amire gondol, és az idősebb férfi csak harcolni akar vele. Hát, a reményei gyorsan szertefoszlottak, mikor Nephrite egy határozott mozdulattal feltépte Zoisite nadrágját. A gomb messzire repült, a vörös hajú tennou pedig rémült sikkantással érezte, hogy a másik férfi meleg tenyere a kezébe fogja a farkát.

\- Látni akarom, hogy vonaglasz a kéjtől a karjaim között – duruzsolta Nephrite Zoisite fülébe egészen közelről. – Aztán jól meg akarlak szopatni, és aztán… aztán…

Zoisite tehetetlenül nyögött fel. Nem is kellett folytatnia a másik férfinak, ő már ennyitől kezdett izgalomba jönni, pedig nagyon nem örült neki. Elvörösödött, mint a pipacs, és igyekezett visszafogni magát, pedig nemsokára annyira megkeményedett a farka, hogy legszívesebben nyögdécselt volna. Nephrite másik keze, ami eddig lefogta, ekkor megmoccant, szétnyitotta a vörös hajú fiú egyenruháját, és alányúlt, meztelen bőrt simogatva; Zoisite megállapította magában, hogy a másik férfi marhára magabiztos, sőt, már-már nagyképű, hogy nem hiszi azt, ezek után a foglya szabadulni akarhat. Zoisite egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve hagyta, hogy kéjes nyögések hagyják el az ajkait, majd felemelte az egyik kezét, megfogta vele Nephrite balját, amivel az idősebb férfi eddig a mellbimbóit morzsolgatta, és felhúzta a szájához. A barna hajú tennou érdeklődve szemlélte a dolgot, még akkor sem sejtett semmit, mikor Zoisite kinyitotta a száját, és… teljes erőből beleharapott a kézbe.

Nephrite azonnal káromkodva engedte el őt, Zoisite pedig kihasználta az alkalmat, és futni kezdett. Csak az lassította le, hogy közben igyekezett visszagyömöszölni a merev farkát a nadrágjába, ami gomb híján tényleg nem volt egyszerű feladat, hát még futás közben, de sajnos Nephrite túlságosan gyorsan magához tért. Két másodperccel később el is kapta Zoisite-ot, aki erre ösztönösen néhány virágszirmot dobott a másik tennou ellenszenves képébe; az erre elengedte és felmordult, ahogy a szirmok megrázták, igyekezve szabadulni. Zoisite ismét rohanni kezdett; most sajnálta csak igazán, hogy még nem sikerült megtanulnia rendesen teleportálni, mert igazán szüksége lett volna rá.

Aztán mikor már azt hitte, hogy sikerül elérnie az edzőterem ajtaját, az hangos csattanással bezárult előtte.

Zoisite rosszat sejtve fordult hátra, és megpillantotta a másik tennou-t, akin azon kívül, hogy kissé kócos lett az amúgy mindig tökéletes frizurája, semmi nyoma nem volt annak, hogy megrázta volna a virágszirmokkal történt kis találkozása. Az arcán ismét kaján mosoly ült, és ezt csak tetézte az, hogy lassan lépkedett az áldozata felé; tudta, hogy Zoisite-nak nincs hova menekülnie.

Csapdába esett.

\- A rohadt életbe – motyogta a vörös hajú fiú, és ösztönösen hátrálni kezdett, de két lépéssel később az ajtónak ütközött; tényleg nem volt hová menekülnie. Nyelt egyet, végig Nephrite szemébe nézve, nem merte levenni róla a tekintetét, és közben lázasan azon járt az agya, mit tehetne, de semmi sem jutott az eszébe. Közben legalább sikerült visszagyömöszölnie a lelankadt farkát a nadrágjába, és gombolta volna vissza a kabátját is, de remegett a keze. Nagyon utálta magát érte, nem akart gyengeséget mutatni Nephrite előtt, úgyhogy inkább hagyta az egészet a francba, és leengedte a kezét. A barna hajú tennou ezt úgy vette, hogy a másik megadta magát.

\- Végül is így izgalmasabb, mintha azonnal nekem adtad volna magad – jelentette ki a férfi, miután megállt Zoisite-tól fél méternyire. – De most már te is rájöhettél, hogy nincs tovább, szóval légy jó kisfiú, térdelj le, és szopj le, ahogy a drágalátos Kunzite-samád tanította.

Zoisite nagyot nyelt, és automatikusan megrázta a fejét, mire úgy tűnt, Nephrite kissé elvesztette a türelmét, mert egyszerűen megragadta Zoisite-ot, és könnyedén a földre nyomta a nálánál jóval könnyebb és gyengébb fiút, a mellkasára ült, ezzel majdnem összeroppantva őt, aztán elővette a félig merev farkát, és beleerőszakolta Zoisite szájába, aki ekkor már nem nagyon ellenkezett. Inkább igyekezett jól szopni, csak meg ne fulladjon, mert ez a vadállat, aki rajta tehénkedett, kevésbé nehezedett rá, amint érezte, hogy kényeztetni kezdik. Zoisite szemébe könnyek gyűltek, de mindenével azon volt, hogy úgy tegyen, ahogy Kunzite tanította, ahogy neki jó volt. Az persze nem volt biztos, hogy Nephrite is pont ugyanúgy szereti, mindenesetre reménykedett benne.

Aztán a barna hajú tennou hirtelen leszállt róla, majd Zoisite-ot is felemelte, aki kissé kótyagosan ült fel. Nephrite egész testében a falhoz nyomta őt, ismét a szájába nyomta a merevedését, és szabályszerűen szájba baszta. Zoisite könnyei ekkor már szabadon folytak, a torka égett, és úgy érezte menten elhányja magát, de hiába próbálta eltolni magától az idősebb férfit, az nem kímélte. Szerencsére egy idő után ezt a pózt is megunta, Zoisite azonnal köhögve-könnyezve borult előre, mikor elengedték. Arra már nem volt ereje, hogy szökni próbáljon, úgyis tudta, hogy innen nincs menekvés; azonban arra nem számított, ami jött. Nephrite megragadta, mintha egy lány lett volna, a karjába vette, és egyenesen a küzdőtér közepére vitte, ahol kevésbé romantikus módon lehajította, mint egy zsákot, nyekkent is nagyot.

\- Aú – szisszent fel, és azonnal a sajgó fenekét kezdte simogatni… ha tudta volna, hogy nemsokára mennyivel jobban fog az sajogni!

Nephrite fejében is valami ilyesmi járt, ahogy vigyorogva figyelte a vörös hajút, majd egy gyors mozdulattal felé mászott, és lerángatta róla a nadrágot. A kabátja nyitva volt, az alatta lévő pólót egyszerűen szétszaggatta, és kedvtelve nézett az alatta fekvő, kipirult, nedves arcú, zilált fiúra.

\- Szét fogom baszni a csinos kis segged – jelentette ki biztatóan. – De ne hidd azt, hogy egy vadállat vagyok, szóval…

Nephrite megragadta Zoisite lábait, és hátranyomta őket a fiatalabb tennou mellkasának, aki szégyenében szorosan összezárt szemekkel hagyta, hogy a másik férfi megcsodálhassa őt teljes, kitárulkozott valójában, aztán a barna hajú férfi hüvelykujjával simogatni kezdte Zoisite lyukacskáját, ami az érintéstől megremegett.

Nephrite ezt csak egy kis kuncogással vette tudomásul, aztán elővarázsolt némi síkosítót, és bekente vele a partnerét, egyik kezével annak farkát kezdte verni ismét, a másikkal ujjazni kezdte.

Zoisite utálta, hogy ismét kezdte élvezni az egészet. Mintha az, hogy ilyen kiszolgáltatott helyzetben van, csak még jobban megnövelte volna az izgalmát… Kunzite-tal is valahogy így volt első alkalommal. Aztán ráfüggött, és már nem tudott volna nemet mondani akkor sem, ha tudott volna.

_Ne, ne legyen így megint…_

Nephrite második ujja is belé csusszant, kellemetlenül feszítette odabent, Zoisite ettől felnyögött. Kis szikrák táncoltak a szeme előtt, a farka kőkemény volt, és ebben a pillanatban… pont ekkor kellett besétálnia Kunzite-nak.

Az ajtó valahogy mégis kinyílt, valószínűleg az ezüst hajú tennou számára nem volt akkora akadály megtörnie Nephrite varázslatát. Zoisite hirtelen azt sem tudta, mihez kezdjen; takargatta volna magát, elhúzódott volna a partnerétől, de már úgysem volt semmi értelme, Kunzite elég jól látott mindent. Vajon mit fog szólni az elé táruló látványhoz? És ha Nephrite érezte a férfi közeledését, vajon miért nem tett valamit?

Lehet, hogy itt mindenki ilyen kibaszott exhibicionista, gondolta keserűen Zoisite, leengedve és összezárva a lábait, amennyire tudta, bár Nephrite két ujja továbbra is benne volt.

\- Nephrite – szólalt meg Kunzite mély hangja; a tónusából és az arcáról egyelőre semmit sem lehetett leolvasni. – Hát te meg mit csinálsz?

\- Gondoltam, kipróbálom kicsit a legújabb játékszeredet – vont vállat Nephrite meglepően nemtörődöm módon. Zoisite legalább azt várta volna, hogy azonnal mentegetőzni kezd. – Kezdem érteni, mit szeretsz benne. Könnyen tanítható kis bestia, nem igaz?

Kunzite karba tett kézzel bólintott.

\- Gyere, csatlakozz hozzánk – villantott meg egy ellenállhatatlannak szánt mosolyt Nephrite, mire Zoisite hitetlenkedve pillantott rá. Ez most komoly? Nem hiheti, hogy Kunzite ahelyett, hogy kiverné belőle a szart is, még becsatlakozik hozzájuk…

Hát, úgy tűnt, pár hét alatt nem sikerült kiismernie a mentorát. Az ezüst hajú férfi pár perc habozás után elindult feléjük, majd jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Nephrite-ra:

\- De arról ne is álmodj, hogy megdughatod, ő az enyém.

\- Akkor marad a szája – vont vállat egy nemtörődömnek szánt mosollyal az arcán a barna hajú tennou, és Zoisite-tal együtt figyelték, ahogy Kunzite előveszi a farkát. A legfiatalabb férfi azonnal utánanyúlt és verni kezdte neki, elég jól be volt már idomítva, ahogy Nephrite is mondta. Apropó, Nephrite; mivel lemondhatott a dugásról, hát kihasználta azt, amire engedélyt kapott, vagyis Zoisite száját, a fiú pedig beletörődően szopni kezdte ismét. Ha már Kunzite is benne volt a buliban, akkor tényleg nem látta értelmét az ellenkezésnek.

Kunzite farka nemsokára kőkeményen meredezett az ég felé, ő pedig nem is teketóriázott sokat, megragadta a szeretőjét, és maga felé húzta. Zoisite óvatosan elhelyezkedett a mentora merevedése felett, és lassan magába engedte, közben önkéntelenül is felsóhajtott. Egy pillanatra elfelejtette az egész megalázó helyzetet, amibe került, de Nephrite kuncogása visszahozta a valóságba.

\- Hogy élvezi – jegyezte meg kaján vigyorral a képén a barna hajú tennou, mire Zoisite legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna a föld alá szégyenében. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ez ennyire egyértelmű lesz majd mindenki számára… 

Közben Kunzite mintha kicsit türelmetlen lett volna, mert mivel a partnere nem mutatott hajlandóságot arra, hogy mozogni kezdjen, megtette ő. Ráadásul Nephrite is feltápászkodott a földről, és odaállt melléjük, a legfiatalabb tennou szájához nyomva a farkát. Zoisite összevonta a szemöldökét, de mikor látta, hogy Kunzite alig észrevehetően bólint, kénytelen-kelletlen kinyitotta a száját és szopott tovább. Alulról-felülről megtömve úgy érezte, lángol a szégyentől vegyes élvezettől, mert akármennyire tagadni akarta maga előtt is, a teste igenis reagált az ingerekre, tetszett neki a dolog, és felállt a farka, mikor Kunzite eltalálta a megfelelő szöget és benne azt a bizonyos pontot, amitől csillagokat látott.

Nyögdécselni kezdett Nephrite lüktető farkával a szájában, aki erre figyelmeztetés nélkül beleélvezett.

\- Basszus – motyogta Zoisite két köhögés és köpködés között, míg Nephrite lihegve huppant le melléjük.

\- Basszus – ismételte ő is; a vörös hajú fiú nem volt benne biztos, hogy csak gúnyolódik, vagy tényleg ennyire jó volt neki, hogy oda se figyelt, mit beszél. – Rohadt szexin tud nyögni…

Kunzite nem válaszolt, inkább legurította magáról a még mindig köhögő Zoisite-ot, négykézlábra állította, és úgy dugta tovább. A fiatal tennou igyekezett nem az immár feleslegessé vált harmadik fél felé nézni, sőt, kizárni őt a fejéből, mintha nem is létezett volna; szorosan becsukta a szemét, és félretéve minden zavarát a farka felé nyúlt, lihegve-nyögdécselve verte magának, miközben Kunzite hátulról dugta. Így nagyon jó volt, mintha csak kettesben lettek volna, és a vörös hajú tennou is nemsokára elélvezett, ráspriccelve a küzdőtér tatamijára. Egy pillanatig elgondolkodott, hogy vajon vele takaríttatják-e fel, reménykedett, hogy inkább egy youmával, ismerve a másik kettő exhibicionizmusát, de aztán eltűntek a fejéből az ilyesféle gondolatok, ahogy Kunzite kissé odébb vitte, óvatosan lefektette a tatamira, a vállára helyezte a fiatal fiú lábait, és ismét beléhatolt. Már az ezüst hajúnak sem kellett sok, és nemsokára beleélvezett a partnerébe, aki nagy szusszanásokkal vette ezt tudomásul. Legszívesebben magához ölelte volna Kunzite-ot, de így, hogy közönségük volt, nem mert ilyen mozdulatokat tenni, helyette feküdt tovább mozdulatlanul, míg Kunzite kihúzta magát belőle. Abban reménykedett, hogy Nephrite végre elmegy, hiszen már nincs semmi látnivaló a számára, de sajnos tévedett; legnagyobb meglepetésére és riadalmára a barna hajú férfi vette át az öltözködő Kunzite helyét, felemelte Zoisite széthagyott lábait, és annak mellkasa felé nyomta őket.

\- Kunzite-sama…! – tört ki Zoisite-ból egy halkabb kiáltásféle, mire Nephrite elvigyorodott.

\- Jaj, figyeld már, rögtön neked sír – mondta Kunzite-nak címezve, akinek arcizma sem rezdült. – Nyugi, csak érdekel, hogy folyik ki a geci a lyukadból – tette hozzá, ezt már a vörös hajú tennou-nak címezve, aki ezt hallva önkéntelenül is eltakarta a vöröslő arcát, és felnyögött. A farka ahhoz képest, hogy nemrég élvezett el, megint bizseregni kezdett ezt hallva. Basszus, nem akarta, hogy a teste reagáljon ennek az idiótának a mocskos szavaira, és mégis… túlságosan erotikusnak találta, ahogy Nephrite vizslató tekintete kereszttüzében kezdett lustán kifelé csorogni belőle Kunzite spermája.

\- De szerencsés vagy – sóhajtott fel a barna hajú férfi ismét Kunzite-nak címezve a mondatot. – Egy ilyen kis vérbeli ribancot kaptál magad mellé… bezzeg én jól kifogtam Jadeite-ot.

\- Hetero? – érdeklődött Kunzite.

\- Csont hetero – sóhajtott fel Nephrite színpadiasan, majd elengedte Zoisite-ot, és ő is felállt, eligazgatva a ruháját. – Mindig neked jutnak a finom falatok.

\- Neked úgyis ott vannak azok az ostoba földi lányok.

\- Mondjuk ez igaz – hümmögött Nephrite. – Ráadásul sose fogynak el. Mérhetetlenül sekélyesek ezek a földi nők, elég csak egy drága autó meg egy márkás öltöny, és máris nedvesedik a bugyijuk…

\- Szánalmas – állapította meg Kunzite, majd meg sem várva, hogy Zoisite összeszedje magát, csettintett egy takarító youmának, hogy hozza rendbe a termet, miközben Nephrite-tal együtt már távoztak is. Zoisite nem lepődött meg egyáltalán, ahogy a lesütött szemű, piruló youma mellett volt kénytelen gyorsan felkelni és összeszedni a ruháit, magára rángatni őket, és kirohanni az edzőteremből. Tudta, hogy ebből megint pletykahullám lesz, ráadásul rohadt kényelmetlen volt a sok különféle testnedv, amit letörölni sem nagyon tudott magáról a nagy sietségben. Alig várta, hogy a szobájában lehessen, és lezuhanyozhasson. De hogy hogy fog ezek után Nephrite szemébe nézni, azt nem tudta. Még szerencse, hogy egyelőre olyan keveset találkoztak… Csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy ez volt az első és utolsó alkalom, hogy hármasban csinálták.


End file.
